The invention relates to a motor vehicle quick coupling for a fluid connection in a motor vehicle and to a fluid circuit in a motor vehicle, in particular the cooling circuit of the engine or the cooling medium circuit of the air-conditioning system.
There are known from the prior art quick couplings which are used in a fluid circuit of a motor vehicle, for example, in a cooling system. A quick coupling for a fluid connection constitutes the transition between a component which is generally fixedly installed in the motor vehicle and which guides fluid, for example, a radiator, and another more flexible, fluid-guiding component, such as a line, for example, a hose. The quick coupling is to this end connected to the fluid-guiding component of a motor vehicle and the fluid-guiding line so that the fluid from the fluid-guiding component can flow via the fluid-guiding line to another component of the motor vehicle, or vice versa. Generally, a (quick) coupling is used at both ends of the line in order to ensure the transition to the fluid-guiding component or the structural member of the motor vehicle.
It is further known for there to be able to be provided in the fluid circuit a shut-off valve which releases or blocks the fluid flow through the fluid circuit. Generally, such a valve has two fluid interfaces via which the valve is integrated in the fluid circuit with hoses. Furthermore, structural space and a connection possibility for the valve have to be provided in the motor vehicle in order to be able to position the valve which is integrated in the fluid circuit in the desired orientation.
It has been found to be disadvantageous in this instance that the flexibility in the configuration of the structural space is reduced because the individual components, that is to say, the valve and the (quick) couplings and the corresponding structural space required has to be taken into account. In addition, the fluid circuit comprises a plurality of fluid interfaces which increases the risk of disruption or even a failure.
An object of the invention is to provide a quick coupling by which a simply constructed fluid circuit, which is additionally space-saving, is possible.
The object is achieved according to the invention by a motor vehicle quick coupling for a fluid connection in a motor vehicle, having a coupling body in which a fluid line through which a fluid can flow is present, having a first fluid interface which is constructed in such a manner that the quick coupling can be connected directly to a fluid-guiding component of the motor vehicle, in particular to a radiator, so that the component carries the quick coupling, having a second fluid interface which is connected in terms of flow via the fluid line to the first fluid interface, and having a valve which comprises a valve closure element which extends into the fluid line.
The object of the invention is additionally achieved by a fluid circuit in a motor vehicle which comprises a motor vehicle quick coupling of the type mentioned above, wherein the quick coupling is connected to a fluid-guiding component of the motor vehicle.
The basic notion of the invention is that the quick coupling for the fluid connection at the same time comprises the valve so that the control of the fluid is carried out in the quick coupling. Additional interfaces for connecting the valve in the fluid circuit are thereby unnecessary. Furthermore, the fluid circuit is constructed in a more space-saving manner since no additional structural space is required for a separately constructed valve. At the same time, the separate connection possibility for the valve, which is otherwise required, is superfluous since it is integrated via the quick coupling in the fluid circuit. In addition, via the first fluid interface of the quick coupling, it is ensured that the valve is retained in the desired orientation. This is a result of the fact that the fluid-guiding component, to which the quick coupling is connected, carries the quick coupling via the first fluid interface. The first fluid interface is constructed in such a manner that the forces which occur, in particular the weight forces, are transferred to the fluid-guiding component so that the quick coupling is retained in a secure manner.
The fluid-guiding component is an inherently rigid subassembly which is connected to the motor vehicle in a mechanically secure manner. Generally, the component has in addition to guiding the fluid another function, such as cooling the fluid. The fluid-guiding component is thus not a line or a hose.
One aspect provides a valve seat for the valve closure element to be constructed in the coupling body, in particular in the region of the second fluid interface. The coupling body consequently constitutes a component of the valve since it comprises the valve seat with which the valve closure element cooperates when the valve is in a closed position, in which the valve blocks the throughflow of the fluid through the fluid line.
According to an embodiment, the coupling body has a valve interface via which at least one valve drive unit of the valve can be connected to the coupling body. The valve drive unit of the valve comprises a drive and the valve closure element which protrudes into the fluid line and is adjusted by the drive. The valve drive unit can be connected by way of an internal and corresponding external thread or separate securing means to the coupling body via the valve interface.
Alternatively, the valve drive unit may be securely connected to the coupling body, in particular constructed integrally therewith.
Another aspect provides for the first fluid interface to have a torsion prevention device. It is thereby ensured that the valve retains its orientation with respect to the fluid-guiding component since the coupling body cannot be twisted relative to the fluid-guiding component. Generally, the torsion prevention device prevents the quick coupling from being twisted with respect to the fluid-guiding component.
Preferably, the valve is an electric, in particular electromagnetic, valve so that a cost-effective valve is provided. The valve may be constructed as a so-called electronic actuator or as a solenoid valve in which the valve drive unit comprises a coil via which a magnetic field is produced.
Another aspect provides for the valve to be constructed in such a manner that the valve closure element can assume an open position, in which fluid can flow through the fluid line, and a closed position, in which the fluid line is blocked by the valve closure element. The valve is accordingly constructed as a shut-off valve which can assume two defined positions. In the open position, the fluid flow through the fluid circuit is enabled, whereas in the closed position no fluid can flow through the quick coupling so that the fluid flow through the fluid circuit is interrupted or blocked.
In particular, the valve is configured in such a manner that the valve closure element can assume intermediate positions between the open and the closed position. These intermediate positions are positions in which the cross-section of the released fluid line is changed so that the valve controls or regulates the quantity of flow of the fluid. The valve consequently constitutes a regulation device.
According to another aspect, the valve is constructed to be fail-safe. This means that the valve in the non-active state of the valve drive unit moves into a predefined desired position. This may, for example, be achieved by the valve, in particular the valve drive unit, having mechanical securing elements, such as resilient elements, via which the valve closure element is urged into the closed or open position if no force is produced by the drive of the valve drive unit. Depending on the field of application or field of use of the quick coupling, the fail-safe position may be the open or the closed position of the valve.
Another embodiment provides for the valve to include a heating unit which at least indirectly heats the fluid which flows through the quick coupling. The heating unit may be provided in the valve drive unit so that the heating heats the drive housing of the valve drive unit and consequently indirectly the coupling body which in turn heats the fluid. Alternatively or additionally, the heating unit may be associated with the valve closure element so that it is actively heated and discharges the heat which is produced to the fluid flowing through the fluid line. Furthermore, it is possible for the heating unit to be provided in the valve closure element so that the heat produced by the heating unit is discharged directly to the fluid. Via the heating unit, a direct and/or indirect heating of the fluid is enabled.
The quick coupling is in particular a standardized coupling.
The coupling body is preferably constructed from a metal. It is thereby ensured that the forces which occur, in particular the weight force of the valve drive unit, can be transmitted via the first fluid interface to the fluid-guiding component. In addition, metals are generally good heat conductors so that the indirect heating of the fluid via the valve drive unit is possible in a simple manner.
In order to heat the fluid, it is already sufficient for the valve closure element to be constructed from a metal since the valve closure element is directly in contact with the fluid.
Alternatively, the coupling body may be constructed from a plastics material. In this instance, in particular reinforcement measures may be carried out so that the coupling body which is produced from plastics material is also suitable for absorbing the forces which occur. The reinforcement measures may be material variations with respect to the thickness or strength of the material and/or the material used.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.